


Dance 'til you fall

by klae_peach



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Not Serious, Nothing more, One Shot, and angry, at yangyang, bike rider kunhang, but he only fought w ppl who was mean to yy, dancer liu yangyang, i finished this instead of sleeping so bare with me pls, i made this thanks to a prompt generator, kunhang being a sweet and careful boyfriend, kunhang kinda bad boy in the past, ten is a background character but he is worried, there is nothing sexual btw, this is no beta tested so there will be mistakes, watch me reread this and edit it 87124823 times bc there is a mistake, yangyang likes to downplay everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klae_peach/pseuds/klae_peach
Summary: Yangyang can't change himself after he got injured in his dance classes, but Kunhang is always next to him to help him.Based by a prompt i liked from an otp prompt generator:kunhang having to help yangyang undress after an injury
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 14





	Dance 'til you fall

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this when i had to actually study for my final exams but i loved the prompt and i had actually inspiration and motivation to finish it (i even finished when i was laying in my bed, supposedly sleeping) so have in mind that maybe this is horrible. my mutuals told me it is okay but still. i hope you like it the same way i liked writing it!
> 
> like i said, this is not beta tested and i am not an english speaker so bare with me, i revised it hundred times but there will be still any type of mistakes. i just hope it is bearable. 
> 
> this ship literally has too little fics when they are so cute together pls do more

Kunhang always gives a ride back to Yangyang whenever he would finish his dance classes later than usual. The dance academy he attends wasn’t in the best place of town and Kunhang never liked when the younger would return all alone to their shared apartment. His friends, even Yangyang, told him there was a bus a lot of the dancers took, but he will still insist he hadn’t any problem with going there almost every day. 

Those days he didn’t need to go as there was a class that they had to cancel because a teacher had a show in another country so Yangyang would end early and come back at a reasonable hour. That’s why he got curious about why he texted him telling he needed a ride. Nevertheless, Kunhang got up and left the apartment with the bike’s keys in his hands. Maybe he was tired and he convinced Ten to let him go. 

When he arrived at the academy, he saw Yangyang sitting on the stairs of the door talking with Ten. They looked serious, so Kunhang knew something was up. He got off the bike, approached them but they didn’t take notice of his persona at first, then Yangyang sighed and looked in front of him and that’s when he saw him. The younger waved at him with something that tried to be a smile, concerning Kunhang. 

“ **Hey babe** ” Yangyang said when he was in front of him. “ **I would get up, but I kinda can’t** ” 

“ **What?** ” He got down to his level and looked at Ten with interrogative eyes, not because he didn’t believe his boyfriend’s words, but because Yangyang liked to downplay any serious matter so it will worry him even more in the future. 

“ **He got injured while dancing. We had to do some dangerous tricks and this asshole did them without any pad below** ” He explained with a mad voice. Kunhang supposed it was because he tried to stop him but Yangyang had always been stubborn with his impulsive decisions so he, obviously, didn’t listen to him and did it anyway, making him angry. 

“ **I did them before, I didn’t think I would need it** ” The boy shrugged and asked Kunhang to help him to get up, which he obliged. He would scold him later but now he had to help them to get home. 

“ **You should check out with your doc when you can, Yang!** ” Ten recommended when they said goodbye and the thai was entering the academy again. Kunhang reassured him they would go in the morning with Yangyang’s complaints in the background ignored. 

The older helped him to get on the bike as it was obvious Yangyang couldn’t do much rather than moving a little bit his left leg. Ten had told him that when he fell, his instinct was to try to stop the fall with his wrists and that caused him to injure them too. It didn’t matter if the younger didn’t want to go to the doctor to check it out, it would be necessary if he wanted to dance again because like hell Kunhang was letting him go in his state. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Yangyang got laid on the sofa letting go a groan out of his mouth. He had closed his eyes and was smiling a little bit, at least it looked like one. Kunhang went to change himself and bring some clothes for Yangyang. He always changed his outfit once he arrived home because he was sweaty and uncomfortable with whatever he was wearing that day. Kunhang wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would be able to undress and dress himself but it wasn’t his first time watching him almost naked if he had to so it didn’t matter. 

“ **You have to be more careful Yang. Now you are injured and who knows when you will be able to dance with normality again** ” It was the first thing he said once he entered their living room. Yangyang was still in the same position he had left him before, but this time he looked at him with curious eyes. 

“ **Sorry, sorry. You know, the last time we did a choreo like that was like 6 months ago so I was excited to do it. And there is this guy that is an asshole that he thinks so much of himself and he is always being a dick to me, so I wanted to prove to him who I was** ” Yangyang explained to him, at the same time he tried to sit up having some problems with it and Kunhang rushed to him to help him out. He sat next to him, then. “ **But I guess my plan backfired. God, he will be so annoying now** ”

The white haired boy had never mentioned to him someone had been rude or mean to him repeatedly, he always said everything went smooth on his classes, so it surprised him the new information given. However, he could understand him. In high school, he fought with some seniors because they teased Yangyang’s accent when he got back from Germany and since then Yangyang doesn’t like to tell him those things in fear the same thing would happen. 

Yangyang stared at him and then opened his eyes, knowing what he just did. 

“ **But it’s okay. I’m okay. You don’t need to do anything about it, he is just jealous about my closeness with Ten ge, you know** ” He looked panicked, making him laugh at him. It was cute. 

“ **I wasn’t gonna do anything, but you can tell me those things Yang. I promised you I wouldn’t do anything too careless like last time and I stick with my promises** ” He took his hand to caress it, but Yangyang groaned in pain right at that moment. “ **Does it hurt?** ” 

“ **A little bit** ” Obviously, Yangyang laughed it off. He still didn’t know why he would always downplay any matter, no matter if it was a serious one or not, he would still do it. 

“ **You don’t need to lie to me, you can tell me it hurts like a bitch. I won’t judge you or anything** ” He brought his hand to Yangyang’s hair to mess with it in order to make the younger one relax with his touch.

They stayed in silence until Yangyang sighed and stared at him. Kunhang smiled at him, he knew Yangyang always felt better when he did. 

“ **It hurts. So much**. **It started without hurting, but with time it’s when it started hurting. And it sucks, because I want to continue dancing but I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t even walk without your or somebody else's help** ” He said in a very low voice, not looking at him, instead he was looking at the tv off. 

“ **It will be for a time. I am sure the doc, because you are going to the doc tomorrow, won’t give you too many weeks of rest** ” He was always characterized for being optimistic meanwhile Yangyang was more of a pessimistic one, making a contrasting pair. 

“ **I hope so** ” The younger looked at the clothes Kunhang had brought and smiled. “ **I am gonna be realistic, can you help me change? I know I can’t do it by myself** ” 

At that, Kunhang laughed and got up from the sofa to go to where he left the clothes and bring them to where Yangyang were. He asked him to raise his arms to be able to quit the hoodie he was wearing — something he couldn’t understand: how could he dance dressed like that? —, the one he gifted him for his birthday last year, a grey one with what looked like a little person screaming in the front, skulls and red words “STOCKHOLM SYNDROME” in the back. 

He did, so he introduced his hands below the hoodie and smiled when he realized he didn’t wear anything more than the hoodie, something he got used to doing. Kunhang knew he had his hands cold and that was the reason why he touched his waist, making Yangyang to let out a loud whine and then a groan, giving a look to his playful boyfriend who was laughing. 

“ **I am literally trusting you with my whole heart, don’t do that** ” He complained with a pout, being cute but something he wouldn’t dare to say out loud or Yangyang would forget about his injuries to punch him. 

“ **Okay, okay. I couldn’t avoid it** ” 

He then stripped him of the cloth trying to not hurt him more than he was. It wasn’t too visible, but in his left right he could see a little purple there, a braise would be seen in some hours Kunhang was sure of. 

“ **Wait here** ” He said, confusing the younger one, who complained at him. The pink haired had gone to the bathroom where they had some different screams and one of them was for bruises, to heal faster. 

When he went back to Yangyang, he was groaning because he was moving his wrist. Kunhang supposed it was to make sure what movements he could make. But it will continue hurting for the night if he makes a bad move doing that. 

“ **Stop it. You will hurt yourself more** ” Yangyang looked at him and stopped, listening to him for once. 

Once again, he sat up next to him and started pouring cream on his skin. Yangyang groaned and complained of how cold it was, but didn’t move at his orders. When the cream was well expanded, he got the shirt he brought and helped him to put it on, being careful again doing it. 

Next step was the pants, something he knew was gonna be harder. He didn’t know where exactly he got injured and what would not hurt him while undressing him. But he had to do it no matter what. More than anything because the tight skinny jeans he was wearing wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep. 

Kunhang got up and asked Yangyang to hug him after he had unbuttoned them so he could bring him down a little bit to make the job easier. Obviously, Yangyang complained of pain when he had to get up but did it anyway. Then, he got on his knees and took one of the younger’s feet where the jean slipped off. He did the same with the other one and before bringing down the foot, he checked how bad it was. 

There was purple too, but it didn’t look like it was another thing than a little sprain. In some weeks Yangyang would be healed and perfectly fine to continue his dancing. He put some of the cream in both of the ankles before realizing there was a scratch in the right knee. It had dried blood, but again nothing too serious. 

“ **I am telling you, you will be okay in three weeks tops** ” One of Kunhang’s sisters was a nurse and there were things he knew, especially basic concepts. 

“ **I better be. I have a performance in two months and I need to practice the choreo** ” Yangyang told him. Since two years ago, the younger started doing performances with Ten’s professional group and Kunhang never missed one, knowing how important it was for the younger one. 

Before he had to put the pyjamas’ pants, he got closer to the wound and kissed it with tenderness. He helped him to put on the pants then and when he got up, Yangyang made him get closer to him before kissing him. He tasted like strawberries, knowing it was because of the chewing gum he always had during classes. When they fell apart, the both of them were smiling like idiots. 

“ **Thank you baby, I don’t know what I would do without you to be honest** ” Yangyang wasn’t one to be cheesy or romantic and it was obvious when he closed his eyes in cringe after letting out that sentence. Kunhang laughed. 

“ **You are welcome,** **_honey,_** **you know you would be dead by now if it wasn’t for me** ” When they started dating, Yangyang would hate when he was called _honey_ and he still had some reluctance with it, but let Kunhang get away with it because it was him who said it. “ **I love you~~** ” 

And he kissed him again bringing his foreheads together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it??? I hope you did, i loved writing it and i will try to bring you more henyang fics (if college lets me ofc)!! I have another nct fic but it's a chat fic and i post once in 982347 years (sorryyyyyy~~) and ofc it has henyang hehe 
> 
> if u liked it, i would be so happy if you let a kudo or a comment🥺
> 
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/imklae) so feel free to go and say something, i am nice i don't bite hehe


End file.
